funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Achievement templates
I thought it would be worth noting here that the achievement template for game pages is absolutely complete! The date for 36CT, Arcanists, aog, and bouncedown are also complete, so we can actually start implementing this. The things still left to do (listed by priority) are: *Finish the acheivement db. *Finish the achievement list. *Create a backwards-compatible version of Infobox achievement that can utilize the achievement db. *Create a personal achievement template. I can easily do the last two, but for those to be any use, we need to finish the first two. If you look at their code, you'll see how very simple it is. I would be very, very, very, very, very, grateful for any help with those two. Timeroot Talk • • 03:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Not convinced... I'm still not convinced that this will be a better way to do things... It seems to me (and correct me if I'm wrong) that you're just replacing the addition of data to achievement subpages with addition of data to one of these templates. Can you show me an example of how these templates will be used, and tell me why this is an improvement? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :If you look at the Template:Achievement table page, you'll see an example of what would go on the Arcanists article. The reason some of the images aren't displaying correctly is because of the .PNG/.png discrepancy (see Forum:.PNG or .png). The idea behind these templates is that, basically, it would keep all the achievement information in one place. So, we wouldn't have to worry about differences between the individual achievement pages and main game pages, for example. Also, it would make the actual pages a lot easier to edit - for the achievements, there would one be one, simple piece of code: . And on the Infobox achievement template, it would only be , for example. If I can figure out a way to get JavaScript to work the way I want, then we might even be able to avoid the first parameter. The beauty, I think, is that all the information is one location, the Achievement database. If we find some new achievement, or new information on an achievement, we update it there, and it'll get updated everywhere. Personal achievement pages, game pages, and the achievement pages. That is the point of this all. Timeroot Talk • • 23:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't this make these templates a massive vandalism target? I worry that we'll be forced to protect these templates, which will make them much less convenient to edit. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::The only ones that should need editing are Template:Achievement db & Template:Achievement list. All the others would be fine if they were fully protected. For the two I just mentioned, we could probably split them up - individual games. It would still all be in basically one place, but it would much less a target. After all, isn't Infobox Achievment a large vandalism target? And it's not even semi-protected... Timeroot Talk • • 23:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I think a separate template for each game makes much more sense. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay then. I'll find a way to split it up appropriately - when I find the time. I got a huge project due tomorrow, and I've got two big competitions coming up...Yikes! Timeroot Talk • • 23:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hehe, I might work on it on Wednesday, if it hasn't been done by then. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I quickly made an example...you can just copy what I did. I'll add the final code necessary to the other templates later. Timeroot Talk • • 00:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Phew! I finished re-coding it so that Template:Achievement db was split up. It took a lot of changes, though... anyway, Timeroot Talk • • 00:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think showing everyone how it works by only making the change on one article would be best, then we can discuss whether to use it on the other articles. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Check out 36 Card Trick. I replaced ~2400 bytes of table with less than a line. :smirks:. Timeroot Talk • • 02:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. Now my only concern is that new editors and less-knowledgeable editors will find this approach difficult to learn. If achievement tables were always created and filled in entirely by experienced editors, then this wouldn't be an issue, but this isn't always the case. For this reason, I think we need to be certain that consensus exists to make this change before we do so for every article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, there's a little note at the bottom of the template giving directions... and if anyone is confused, perhaps we could write some sort of Help: Page? Timeroot Talk • • 05:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC)